


Cracker Jack

by sudo_InkR4VEN



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam is a dick, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, jensard, research your kinks folks, snark during sex is apparently the thing I write best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_InkR4VEN/pseuds/sudo_InkR4VEN
Summary: Francis finds a prize at the bottom of a cereal box





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I was having trouble figuring out a scene I wanted to write that was Jensard and not the same thing that a lot of other people have written about, so here I am writing more lewdness for y’all to enjoy. Established but relatively new relationship here.
> 
> NO BETA, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ISSUES!!!

Bleary-eyed, Francis Wendel Pritchard woke from his slumber in a state of disorientation. Being in a bed that wasn’t your own certainly added to it. Sights and sounds were trickling into his brain, most of them registering as unfamiliar, but somehow…known. Sturdy furniture framed his vision, with streams of sunlight pouring through the blinds. A glace upwards revealed a constellation of LEDS, powered off.

Turning his head, Francis saw another pair of eyes looking at him. They were artificial irises, dark and wide with recent sleep. They blinked slowly at him, and a slow smile spread on his bedmate’s face.

“Good morning Francis.” 

The other person in bed pulled him close and gave him a gentle kiss. Frank couldn’t help but have a smile of his own worm across his face as he kissed him back. 

“mmm-Adam.”

He had just come to Prague a week ago for a reunion with his friend (now boyfriend) and Francis hummed at the thought.  
Things had started innocently enough when Adam had picked him up at the airport, but lingering touches and increasingly playful-turned-flirty banter had culminated into a heartfelt confession after a six pack of beers, 2 glasses of whiskey, and an attempt at a Jack and coke (Adam had almost screamed when he saw Francis trying to use his scotch).  
Adam’s reaction to this confession? 

“Thought so, thank God,” and a thorough kiss followed by a blowjob. And then he’d fucked Francis on the kitchen counter – or did Francis fuck Adam on the other counter in the bathroom? Jesus. Just thinking about it had him eager to go for another round.

Jensen rolled over to the edge of the bed, his weight shifting the mattress. Already Pritchard was missing his warmth.

“W’re you goin?” Pritchard made an attempt at reaching out at the Interpol agent, but was too lazy to pull himself over to Adam’s new position on the bed. He really didn’t want to leave the warm nest of blankets that was now his home.

Adam made note of the morning wood from his partner, visible even through the layers of fabric cocooning Francis.

“Bathroom,” Jensen turned to smirk at the sleepy hacker, who was obviously not awake at ALL if he was talking like that. Looks like it would be his turn to make the coffee. 

\------

Francis shuffled to the couch. His appearance suggested dead man walking, even though he’d had plenty of sleep the previous night. 

“Where’s the cereal?”

“Right here.” Adam reached into the box sitting on his lap and took another handful, crunching on the CINNA-BLASTS! in their raw form. The milk had expired, and he was distracting himself from the lack of milk with TV.

“Give it to me.”

“No.” Adam ate another handful, crumbs flying outwards when he spoke.

The hacker blinked. “Adam, cereal. Now.”

Coffee was in hand, but hadn’t been consumed yet. Pritchard’s brain was still processing everything at half it’s normal speed. Forming whole, actual sentences was much too cumbersome.  
Adam smirked. “Come and get it. You were able to get this far, what’s stopping you?”

“Is there a prize at the bottom you’re trying to keep away from me?” Adam’s face suddenly looked rather blank, though a twitch at the corner of his lips remained.

Two sips of coffee and Francis was now at three quarters impulse. Not quite at normal capacity, but enough to suspect something was going on. He shuffled closer still to his boyfriend, whose legs were spread wide enough for Francis to stand between. The hacker towered over the Interpol agent (blocking his view of the TV), who looked up at him from the couch with what was almost a grin on his face.

Francis pondered his boyfriend’s face, which was now stretching into a smile worth of a Cheshire cat. What the hell was with this cereal?! He knew the agent loved his cereal, but he’d never seen him react like this…

Thrusting his hand quickly into the box to snatch a handful of cereal (and hoping to irritate Adam), he expected to have a handful of sugary treats. What he had grabbed instead was something he was only recently acquainted with, but still very familiar.

A dick. 

Adam Jensen had his dick in the cereal box.

Eye twitching, the hacker considered his options. While his first impulse had been to release his boyfriend immediately, he also knew playing it cool would wind up Jensen even more. His hand stayed, and Francis looked Adam straight in the eye. Their (now friendly) rivalry had been good at covering up the mounting sexual tension between them, but with everything out in the open the hacker used it to tease Adam in more ways than one.

“Jensen. If you’re going to put it in a box, couldn’t you at least wrap it with a bow first? Show some class, maybe?” 

A flick of the wrist hidden by the cereal box, and Francis was giving Adam a slow, slow handjob. Oh yes, Adam would pay dearly for interrupting his breakfast…Even if this was a welcome surprise. 

Adam hadn’t expected this reaction, and his face jerked into an ‘o’ as slender fingers played with his dick. It was meant to be a joke - he’d expected Francis to recoil with shock and they’d both laugh about it later. His mouth fell slack as Francis continued his slow approach. As he slowly grew harder Adam started to roll his hips to follow the stroke of Francis’ hand – and that’s when the edge of the box’s hole jabbed into him.

“Hnghh!”

Adam’s face contorted with pain, pleasure cut short as the hacker released him and withdrew his hand out of the box. Francis smirked at him.

“That’s what you get for being such a cereal addict… Didn’t realize you loved cereal so much that you wanted to fuck it.”

“Francis,” pleaded Adam. “It was a joke!”

Francis put down his coffee. “My breakfast isn’t a joke, Adam. And you put your damn dick in it.”

Before he knew it, the cereal box was gone and Francis was now straddling him on the couch, breath hot on his face. But Adam knew this game, even though they’d only been together a week. If he was too forward, Francis would probably back off and leave him hanging for the rest of the day. Even with the pain from the cardboard box earlier, he was still feeling frisky. 

Ok, Adam was horny as hell. With how long they’d known each other (and refused to acknowledge their mutual attraction), things had built to a roiling boil. Even this past week wasn’t enough to get it out of his system. He risked a small roll of his hips just to feel a little bit of friction. Just a little…

The expression on Adam’s face was priceless as he waited for Francis to make the first move. After the first roll of his hips, they were both completely still and waiting for the other to break the stalemate. Francis stared down from his perch on the augmented man’s legs, warmth seeping into his legs where he was touching Adam. 

The Interpol agent gave Francis a pleading look, the closest he had ever seen Adam to ‘puppy dog eyes’. Which was impressive, considering his facial hair. 

Francis pretended to ponder giving Adam a break, making a face with a massively-furrowed brow and continuing the pensive silence. In reality, Francis had been lusting after Adam for far too long to really put up much of a fight. Especially since they had just started dating…

“I suppose you have more cereal where that came from. Fuck it,” mumbled Francis as he pulled Adam in for a kiss, sliding against him in the process. Adam moaned and responded enthusiastically, eager to apologize to his boyfriend for the prank. Their hips rolled together, a gasp escaping Francis as he felt how hard Adam was for him.

Clothes were falling to the floor like leaves, helped by the fact that neither man had been wearing much to begin with. Adam’s drawstring pants were almost literally torn when Francis had pulled them down with surprising strength. Adam managed to lift himself off the couch long enough to tug off the shirt that the hacker was wearing over his head (emblazoned with the faded words “Augment-Os!”). The augmented agent was eager to feel every inch of Francis possible, and his hands ghosted over Francis’ chest and traced down his stomach. A small shiver shook Frank, and Adam’s hands continued his exploration to the exposed dick pressed against his own. The edge of Adam’s mouth was crooked with mirth.

Getting off of Adam’s legs and sinking to his knees, Francis gave him the most wicked glare possible.

“Enjoying the prize at the bottom of the bo-“ 

Adam’s sentence was interrupted as Francis, who had been staring at the erection with some concentration, started to slide his mouth down the length. And not stop until his nose was buried into Jensen’s curls.

“Franci-fuck!-“ 

Adam had to turn his gaze, eyes shut. The combined sensation and sight of Francis using his mouth to do something more than shoot insults at him would’ve made him come in moments. A poly-carbonate hand rested on the hacker’s shoulder with another gently pulling on the hair, just enough to give Frank the idea to start moving.

Pritchard couldn’t resist one last barb, bristling at the hand in his hair. 

“Oh, I guess I’ve finally rendered you speechless.” 

Frank started to lick at Adam’s dick, teasing him with broad strokes and almost taking him again into his mouth – but retreating at the last second. Adam growled with frustration, briefly tugging on Francis’ hair again before remembering that the hacker was in control of this situation. Francis acted accordingly, smacking Adam’s side with his hand. Adam winced and quickly pulled his hands away – it had stung more than expected.

“No pulling.” Adam’s breath was heavy, almost panting and Francis continued to lap at the tip of Adam’s penis. “Otherwise you’re not going to be allowed to come for the rest of the day.” Adam whined at the comment, his traitorous hands flexing at his sides. He just wanted Francis to finish him off already, and he wasn’t able to stop himself from bucking his hips against the hacker’s soft lips. Frank’s hands shot out to pin Adam’s hips hard against the couch - Adam was technically stronger than Francis, but he wasn’t interested in overpowering him.

The hacker might’ve been kneeling at Adam’s feet, but there was no doubt as to who was in control of the situation.  
Frank’s eyes flicked up at Adam as he paused, making sure to give him good eye contact. “Green?”

“Green, for fuck’s sake green-“ Adam cried out in surprised as Francis started sucking again, this time letting Adam’s dick fully into his mouth. With the amount of teasing he’d done, he was sure that Adam would be coming quite soon. He was slowly inching his way downward, then quickly sliding back up while sucking as hard as he could in a steady rhythm. Again and again he took Adam into his mouth, lavishing it with attention. Precome was leaking into Frank’s mouth at an increasing rate, and he was lapping it up eagerly, his fingers squeezing the base of Adam’s dick as he did so. Adam’s brow was furrowed as tightly as he was being wound up. His hands flexed on the couch, clawing into the soft cushioning and threatening to tear it.

“AhhHH-Fran-Francis, I’m going to-”

“Now, Adam.”

Francis bobbed his head more rapidly, pressing his tongue against Adam’s dick as he did so. A long, broken moan was heard above him as Adam had dared to open his eyes and bear witness to Francis giving him the best blowjob of his life. He came after seeing Francis’ head bob just once along his dick, overcome with sensory overload, shaking with a choked off cry. Francis leisurely swallowed the load into his mouth. He didn’t necessarily relish the taste, but more that he’d made his boyfriend such a hot mess. Mouthing at Adam’s dick after he had come was giving Francis some interesting reactions and expressions, which he continued to draw out until Adam looked like he would crumple from the over-stimulation.

Adam sagged forward in his seat, looking like he’d gotten a (pleasurable) punch to the gut. Francis stood up and took a step back, displaying his still-hard cock, one hand absently pulling at it and the other reaching out to Adam’s disheveled hair.

“This is what you get for fucking the cereal box. Now suck.” 

Adam’s knees threatened to make indents in the floor as he fell forwards off the couch, reversing the roles from moments before. Adam wasn’t hard, not yet, but it still sent a thrill through him to be ordered around like this. 

Knowing that he was consciously putting himself under the control of his boyfriend, and that he could stop this scene at any time, made him feel like he was more in control of his life than he’d felt in the past three years.

“Well?” snapped Francis, pulling Adam’s head against his dick and forcefully guiding his lips to his dick. Adam eagerly leaned forward into the hacker’s dick, not quite taking it into his mouth but breathing kisses all around it. The hacker shivered and leaned into the touch of Adam’s lips, which continued to touch everything but the now-leaking cock. A sleek hand reached behind Frank to grab his ass, and Adam used his leverage to pull Francis into the heat of his mouth. Soon he was sucking hard and enthusiastically. Saliva quickly coated the hacker’s dick and was starting to drip down to the floor (that was going to be an interesting mess to clean up later). Francis’ hips were following the push-pull of Adam’s lips, trying hard not to just hold Adam’s head stationary and fuck his mouth. 

He didn’t want to push any boundaries like that, not yet anyway.

With a pop, the head of Francis’ dick left Adam’s mouth, and the hacker almost whined at the loss of contact – he wanted to have Adam keep sucking him into the warm wet heat of his mouth and feel the tickle of his beard against his legs, the gasps he and Adam would make together as he pulled him towards completion.

Adam smirked up at him, gently lapping down the entire length of the hacker’s dick, teasing him further. Francis was too far gone to really reprimand him for his insolent behavior, watching him under half-closed eyes. Walking forwards on his knees, Adam turned them both around and nudged him towards the couch. He had a feeling that if Francis didn’t sit down, he would collapse after coming (Adam didn’t want to have to deal with his boyfriend having a bruised tailbone _and_ ego). Panting, Francis again allowed Adam to push him onto the couch, understanding what was happening with looks and touches between each other. An unspoken language, Frank’s hips jerked upwards after seating himself, again burying his dick into Adam’s mouth. Adam let Francis set the pace, staying still to allow Frank total control, letting him piston in and out of his lips to make an obscene noise each time his lips caught onto the head of his dick. The hacker’s slim hips were starting to stutter in their movement, losing rhythm as he continued to thrust into Adam. The augmented agent bobbed his head to compensate, sucking even harder and paying special attention to the part underneath the glans with his tongue. Frank’s hand clenched in Jensen’s hair almost painfully, a cry of pleasure marking his orgasm as his seed spurted in Adam’s mouth.

“F-f-fuck, Adam…”

Adam couldn’t help but enjoy lapping at Frank’s dick, getting a few more weak pulses as he continued to pump Francis’ cock with his hand. It was nice to be giving pleasure to someone who appreciated it, appreciated him as a person and not just some resource to use.

Francis leaned forwards and pulled Adam into a gentle kiss, paying no mind that he could taste himself on his tongue. After Adam was seated on the couch, Francis pulled the blanket that had been haphazardly draped over the back and around the two of them. Both breathed in rhythm with each other, Francis now leaning on top of Adam who was stretching to take up most of the couch. A soft sigh came from Francis as Adam stroked his long hair (loose from the typical ponytail).

“Thank you.” Said Adam quietly, so quietly that the hacker wouldn’t have heard it if he’d not been next to him.

“No, thank you,” Francis craned up to give Adam another kiss, then started to doze off in his augmented embrace.  
\--  
Thankfully, no more boxes of cereal were ruined that day.


End file.
